Anything Can Happen in the Woods
by Nuwanda
Summary: Anything can happen in the woods…but can those “anythings” be captured and held onto in everyday life? Harry and Draco learn the answer one night when they find each other in the woods. Slash, HarryDraco.


**A/N:** Ookay, I'm on an "Into the Woods" kick lately, and, as I was listening to the soundtrack, I realized just how much a few songs (one in particular) reminded me of Harry and Draco. So I wrote this in about two hours. Yes, it took that long. Shut up. Anyway, it's a bit…erm…raunchier…in parts…than most things I've written. But I felt it was necessary, because in this song in "Into the Woods," the prince and the baker's wife go deep into the woods in the middle and it's implied that they've had sex, so I figured that that had to go down in this fic as well. 'Cept I actually showed ya what was going on. shrug Go easy on me, I don't usually do this. And yes, I am aware that a lot of the things the characters say are very similar to the song lyrics…hence the point of the fic. I tried to avoid using direct quotes, but I know there are a few. There'll probably be a sorta epilogue to this fic, but I think that'll be it…unless you _want _more. Let me know, k? Because I have some ideas for more…maybe it'll be like, three chapters, or maybe it'll just be these two chapters…well, this one and the epilogue.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own "Into the Woods," the song used, or any of the quotes I used. I tried not to use any direct quotes, but I know there are a few of them in here, so just figure that they're included in this disclaimer, ookay?

**DEDICATION:** JoeJoe, my "Into the Woods" fanatic friend who I miss like CRAZY, and to Marcy, who I know will enjoy this fic, because she's even dirtier than I am. . I'd say "just kidding" Marcy, but I'm not, because you do have a dirty mind, but I will say that I love you, because I do! lots of kisses for Marcy, and then Nuwanda hides from Carrieann Lol, yay, lotsa fun times when we room together next year! Just remember: no shagging unless I have someone to shag while you two are getting' busy! .

**SUMMARY: **Anything can happen in the woods…but can those "anythings" be captured and held onto in everyday life? Harry and Draco learn the answer one night when they find each other in the woods. Slash, Harry/Draco.

Anything can happen in the woods.

May I kiss you?

Any moment we could be crushed.

…don't feel rushed.

_This is ridiculous, _

_What am I doing here?_

_I'm in the wrong story._

_Wait one moment, please! We can't do this!_

Of course, you're right. How foolish.

Foolishness can happen in the woods.

Once again, please.

Let your hesitations be hushed.

Any moment, big or small,

Is a moment, after all.

Seize the moment, skies may fall

Any moment.

_But this is not right!_

Right and wrong don't matter in the woods,

Only feelings.

Let us meet the moment unblushed.

Life is often so unpleasant-

You must know that, as a peasant-

Best to take the moment present

As a present for the moment.

It was a hot evening in late May, and the Boy Who Lived was currently the Boy With Insomnia. The night was unusually warm and Harry tossed in his bed, hair messier than usual and his entire body coated in a thin layer of perspiration. He tossed, he turned, he grunted his disapproval to the quiet dormitory. Finally frustrated beyond any sense of sleep, he sat up hurriedly, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. Tossing back his bed curtains, he rose to his feet and, taking his wand from the nightstand and pulling on his invisibility cloak, padded on bare feet out of the dormitory, down the many staircases and out the front doors of Hogwarts. Once outside, he quickly cast off the cloak, which was far too hot for the sweltering night. Tilting his head back, he eagerly took in deep breaths of cool night breeze. The sky was absolutely stuffed with stars in every nook and cranny of velvety blackness. It was a beautiful night, and Harry was glad he had come outside.

He strolled idly in the direction of Hagrid's hut without even meaning too; the path was the most familiar to him and he walked it without thinking. Just as he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he heard a familiar voice. _Filch! _Harry fumbled to pull on his invisibility cloak but the fabric had somehow become tangled and he couldn't find a way into it. He struggled with mounting terror as he heard Filch approaching, still mumbling to Mrs. Norris. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that the Forbidden Forest was close enough for him to reach it before Filch was around Hagrid's house and able to see him. All other options gone, he bolted into the trees and dove to his stomach, nearly crashing into a thick tree but managing to avoid it, and instead crawled on his hands and knees a few feet farther into the thick woods.

Filch rounded the corner of Hagrid's house and stopped. "Did you hear something, my pet?" he asked, glancing down at his cat. The cat meowed up at him in response but quickly turned and began moving away, not liking the looks of the forest at night. Filch stared at the trees for a moment longer before walking off after his precious cat.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned his head back against the rough trunk of the tree he was already sitting with his back up against. _May as well rest a bit_, he thought, _catch my breath._ Harry allowed his eyes to slide slowly shut, relishing in the cool breeze that blew through the trees and across his face. His mouth stretched open in a wide yawn. _Great, _now _I'm tired! _He could feel drowsiness settling over him. _Mustn't fall asleep here…mustn't…__fall…asleep…_

"What the blazes are you _doing, _Potter?!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he found himself staring up at the last person he expected to run into in the middle of the night. Staring down at him in disdainful surprise was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Were you about to fall asleep?" Draco asked, mirth written in his voice. "Gee, that would have been _really_ smart, Potter. Do you always like to nap in dangerous places?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped, aggravated because he _had _been about to fall asleep. He rubbed his eyes; waves of drowsiness were still passing over him. "I don't know why I'm so tired suddenly; I wasn't tired at all before, not until I sat down here."

"Well look where you're _sitting_, Potter! You've sat right in a bunch of weeds that are used to make the Draught of Living Death!"

Harry jumped to his feet immediately. Glancing quickly about him, he noticed that Draco was telling the truth. He couldn't at present moment recall the name of the plant that was growing all about his tree, but he recognized it from Potions class. The thing was used in just about every sleeping potion in existence. Immediately all traces of sleepiness vanished. "_Damn_." He looked up at Draco. "Tha-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Harry noticed that Draco looked funny. _Very _funny. Then, he realized that Draco was laughing at him. Actually _laughing_! He stopped talking immediately, feeling immensely aggravated.

Draco coughed a few times, clearing his throat. "Ahem. Sorry, what were you saying, Potter?"

"I was going to thank you for telling me, till I noticed you were laughing at me. Asshole."

"Hey, I just saved your life, Potter. If I hadn't have come by, you would be fast asleep on the ground and would have gotten your ass mauled by a werewolf…or something even worse."

Harry grudgingly admitted to himself that Draco was right. "I know. ….thanks."

Draco put one hand to his heart in mock astonishment. "Do my ears deceive me? Did Harry Potter really just say 'thanks' to _me?!" _He pretended to swoon, one hand flying to his forehead. "I don't think I will ever recover from the honor that has just been given me!"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy." Harry wasn't in the mood to put up with Draco's joking.

Draco's smile faded a bit, but he didn't look angry, just more serious. "Sorry, Potter."

It was Harry's turn to look shocked. He fish mouthed for a moment. "Um, do_ my_ ears deceive me?" he managed. "Did you just apologize for teasing me?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I did." He grinned at the stunned expression on Harry's face. "And don't look so surprised. Stranger things have happened."

"Not to me," Harry said.

Draco looked away, face very serious except for a very small smile curving up the corners of his mouth. "Yes, well, you don't spend enough time in these woods, then. Anything can happen in the woods."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, playing along, wondering what Draco was up to.

"Yes, that's so," Draco said, glancing up at Harry. Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn't get the chance. He found his back up against a tree trunk, his words cut off before they even escaped his lips, for Draco's mouth was pressed against his own. Harry's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all. Yet, for some reason, it actually felt…right. Harry felt his eyes sliding slowly shut and his mouth beginning to move in rhythm with Draco's…and then he realized just what he was doing. Placing his hands on Draco's shoulders, Harry shoved the blonde boy away from him and backed against the tree, hands flat against the rough trunk, his breath coming heavily. Draco stood about a foot away, staring at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry asked, his voice rough with the heat of moments before and with the fear that he had actually been enjoying that kiss.

"Like I said," Draco began, "anything can happen in the woods. Anything." He stared at Harry for a long, silent moment. "Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Can I kiss you?" Draco repeated.

Harry stared. "You just did."

"Not really…you pushed away."

"Umm…are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Harry stared long and hard at Draco. The blonde's face showed no sign of mirth, no trace of a smile around his lips, no laughter in those ice gray eyes. He took a deep breath.

"No," he said at last, "you don't look like you're kidding."

"Then…what's your answer?"

"To what?"

"Don't play dumb, Potter, I know you're smarter than that."

There was another long pause as Harry contemplated Draco's question. If anyone had ever asked him if he would ever consider kissing Draco Malfoy, he would have said 'no' without a second thought. Now that it had actually happened, he was having some doubts. Kissing Draco had just felt right, as clichéd as that sounded. He took a deep breath. "I…"

Draco stared back at him, waiting expectantly, and perhaps (it certainly looked to be so) a bit hopefully. Harry looked down at his bare feet.

"…yes." Harry glanced up from underneath his shaggy hair to see Draco's reaction. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and then, to Harry's astonished happiness, a smile of pure delight curved across Draco's lips. The blonde boy stepped forward, moving closer to Harry, one hand reaching towards Harry's face. Harry took a step back, back against the tree trunk, still unsure of what was going on. Draco froze. "Sorry," Harry whispered, glancing at his feet again. "I just…"

"It's okay," Draco replied, just as softly, voice very gentle. "I understand."

Harry, still looking at the ground, felt rather than saw Draco move closer. When Draco's hand stroked his cheek, he allowed his eyes to slip shut, nearly gasping from the surprising amount of pleasure he got simply from being touched by Draco. After a life with unloving relatives, Harry hadn't been given nearly enough physical affection, and it showed. The simplest of physical gestures became distinctly pleasurable to him, and being touched like this- not even in a sexual way, but in a loving, romantic way- was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Draco twined his fingers through Harry's silky brown hair and traced them across the boy's soft skin. Leaning forwards, he gently pressed his lips against Harry's own. This time, Harry's eyes were already shut, and there was no resistance. A small sigh escaping his lips, Harry relaxed into Draco, opening his mouth freely to the other boy. Draco traced his tongue across Harry's lower lip before delving into Harry's mouth, finally doing what he had wanted for so long to do: to find out what Harry Potter tasted like. Harry responded in kind, moaning deep in his throat, and Draco decided that Harry tasted very good indeed. Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's. The brunette still had his eyes shut, his breath coming heavily. Draco smiled down at him through a heat filled haze. Harry slowly opened his eyes and, seeing that smile, returned it in kind.

Harry reached up and traced one finger down Draco's alabaster skin. "You know this is ridiculous," he whispered.

"Oh yes," Draco said, so matter-of-factly that Harry couldn't help but laugh. "It's very ridiculous. But that's okay." He pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips and then moved to the side, pressing kisses to the smooth skin of Harry's throat.

_What am I doing here?_ Harry asked himself. _I feel like I've wandered into another dimension! _Yet he tilted his head to the side, allowing Draco better access, allowing his eyes to slide shut again. _Wait a second… _His eyes shot open and his hands pushed at Draco's shoulders again. "This is _wrong! _ We can't do this!"

Draco stared at Harry, confusion on his face. "…why not?"

"…_because_!" He said, for lack of a better reason. Draco arched one slim eyebrow in response, as if questioning Harry's point, and Harry was forced to put his objections into other words. "You're a Slytherin! I'm a Gryffindor! We hate _each_ other!"

There was a pause as Draco stared at Harry. "Oh, yes. You're right."

Another pause. "We can't do this," Harry said.

Pause. "Yes of course. You're right. This was…foolish." Draco's words agreed with Harry's words, but his tone of voice said that he was struggling hard to convince himself. Harry felt the same way; still he turned and began to walk away.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, stopping the brunette in his tracks. "Foolishness can happen in the woods."

"What?!"

"Stay, Harry, please stay."

"But Draco, it's _crazy_!"

"I know it is! I know! But…please…" Draco seemed at a loss for words. "…once again, please."

Harry stared at Draco for only a moment more before linking his fingers with Draco's and leaning forward, pressing his mouth to Draco's, kissing the blonde boy hungrily. Draco returned in kind, nipping at Harry's lower lip until the brunette was moaning and rubbing his body against Draco's.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Harry moaned, hands tracing across Draco's back.

"I know," Draco whispered, lips tracing over Harry's ear.

"We really shouldn't."

"Don't think about it," Draco whispered. "Don't think of it at all. Forget all of it. This is only us. Nothing else matters right now."

"But-"

"Nothing else. The world could end at any moment. I don't want to die knowing I let this moment go by."

Harry could think of no way to argue with that. "But," he began, but it cut off in another moan as Draco slid his hands up underneath Harry's shirt to glide flat-palmed over Harry's bare skin. He gasped as Draco bit down hard on the soft flesh of his throat, a gasp which quickly turned into a deep moan. "Mmmmmm, Draco…" he moaned. Draco's only response was to tug at Harry's shirt.

"Off," Draco said, no room in his tone of voice for any sort of dissent. Harry raised his arms up, allowing Draco to tug the t-shirt up and off. Draco dropped the shirt to the ground, staring in slack-jawed amazement at Harry's now semi-undressed state.

"What?" Harry half-whined, incredibly self-conscious.

Draco leaned forward and quickly kissed Harry. "You're _beautiful_," he whispered. Harry felt his cheeks flushing bright red, pleased and yet embarrassed at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to get Draco out of some of his clothes, and with that thought came the realization that things were now _definitely_ getting out of hand. He stepped back, bending over to pick up his shirt as he did so. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's not right," Harry said yet again, but his voice was laced with reluctance. Draco stepped forward, taking hold of a corner of Harry's shirt.

"Right and wrong don't matter in the woods," Draco said firmly.

"Draco, stop saying all this stuff about the woods!" Harry cried, his voice angry, angry with Draco for being silly and persistent and with himself for not giving into it all. "It's all _bullshit_! The woods are no different than anywhere else!"

"Yes they are! They are _so_ different!" Draco exclaimed, tugging on Harry's shirt.

"Are _NOT_!" Harry tugged back.

"Are **_TOO_**!" And Draco tugged so hard that he pulled Harry into him. Harry stared into Draco's eyes from only a few inches away, too surprised to say anything. "The woods are _very_…different. There is no right or wrong, nothing is foolish or stupid, there is no one to see us or hear us or tell us what to do. Everything," he said firmly, "is different in the woods. Just give in to your feelings, they are all that matter in this place. Nothing else in the world can matter except you, and me, and how we feel tonight."

And when Harry stared into Draco's ice gray eyes, he found he could believe nothing different. And when Draco kissed him again, he didn't fight back. Instead he found his hands on either side of Draco's face, tangling in Draco's fine golden hair, tugging Draco closer to him. Soon his fingers found their way to the buttons on Draco's shirt and made short work of them. The thin fabric rustled to the ground, revealing the most perfect skin Harry had ever seen. Draco's flawless skin shone like alabaster in the bit of light that managed to break through the trees around them. And when Draco took Harry by the hand and tugged him deeper into the woods, Harry didn't complain. He didn't argue as Draco lay him down upon a bed of soft moss and discarded the rest of his clothing. Instead he replied in kind by ridding Draco of the rest of _his _clothing.

Draco crawled on his hands and knees up to Harry and straddled Harry's waist, leaning over to kiss Harry as he ran his hands across the brunette's perfect skin. "You are so perfect," he whispered, his lips brushing up against Harry's as he spoke. Harry stared up at him through heat filled eyes. "I can't believe that I'm the one who is here with you right now…that you're letting me touch you like this."

Harry pulled Draco down and kissed him passionately. "More," he whispered when they separated. "I want more."

In response, Draco rubbed his hips roughly against Harry's. Harry gasped in shock, but the gasp quickly turned into a low moan. "Is this what you want, Harry? D'you want this? Do you want me to touch you like this?"

"Yes," Harry panted. "_Yes_. But more."

Draco slid off of Harry. "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"Of course!"

"No, I mean…" Draco bit his lip. It was hard for him to say. Harry struggled to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What, Draco?"

Draco found himself unable to look at Harry. "Do you…do you want _this_….or…or do you want…d'you want…_me_?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise; he immediately sat up and, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, pulled the blonde boy close and kissed him fiercely. "_You_," he whispered. "I want _you_."

Draco's eyes widened, a surprised smile curving across his lips. He kissed Harry again, fingers tracing patterns across Harry's back. "Good," he whispered, still smiling. "I'm glad." His hand still around Harry's back, he gently lowered Harry back to the ground, repositioning himself as he did so. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, arms flopping back down to land easily on the moss behind his head, hands slightly tensed as he waited for what he knew was coming.

"You ready for this?" Draco asked, his voice harsh and intense. Harry nodded, eyes slipping shut.

"Yes."

Draco thrust roughly into Harry, eliciting a sharp cry. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned anxiously. Harry shook his head, eyes opening as he smiled up at Draco.

"No," he hissed between his teeth. "No…it…feels good…"

Draco smiled too and thrust into Harry again. Harry moaned deeply.

"Ahhh…Draco…._fuck_, Draco!"

"I thought that's what I _was _doing!" Draco teased.

"Ack, shut up," Harry managed, voice rough and quiet. "Mmmm….harder," he murmured, and Draco did his best to comply.

Harry felt, as clichéd as it sounded, as though he were in heaven. He had never felt anything so deliciously and obviously wrong, and yet so purely true and pleasurable and _right_. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, fingers tensed, giving over all thought to Draco and the things he was doing, the way Draco's body moved above his, so graceful and primal and smooth. Suddenly, he realized that something felt different…something he had never felt before.

"Draco," he said suddenly. "Draco…I…"

Apparently Draco felt it too. "Fuck, Harry," he hissed through his teeth. "FUCK. _Harry_!"

The two boys came together and Draco collapsed on top of Harry. They lay in a tangled mass, arms about each other, bodies coated in a fine layer of sweat as they waited for their breath to become steady again. Each was surprised to discover that he was crying.

Several moments later, Draco turned to face Harry. The brunette was glowing in a way that he never had before; his eyes shone brightly as he smiled up at Draco, one hand rising to brush a lock of hair out of Draco's eyes. Draco placed one hand on Harry's cheek, gazing down at Harry, trying to memorize every detail of the brunette's face, to cement forever in his mind the way that Harry looked at that moment, eyes aglow, face flushed and hair sweaty and messy, a smile on his face so pure and sweet that it broke Draco's heart. Leaning forward, Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips.

When he pulled away, he struggled to his feet and began to replace the discarded clothing, tossing Harry his shirt and pants. Harry struggled into his clothing and Draco extended a hand, tugging the brunette to his feet…a bit harder than he had intended. Harry crashed into him and the two boys stood merely a few inches apart. Draco stared into Harry's wide green eyes and nearly couldn't say the words.

"I….this is it," he finally managed. Harry tilted his head to one side, confused.

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…this is it. This can't continue at school." He tried to smile but found he couldn't do so. "Anything can happen in the woods," he said, "But things that happen in the woods can rarely happen anywhere else."

"Well…will we find each other in the woods again?" Harry asked, but even before he spoke the words he knew the answer.

"This was just our moment in the woods," Draco said. "But it can never happen again."

Harry was shocked and hurt, but then he felt anger rising in him, anger that Draco didn't seem to care about anything that had just happened. "Didn't it mean_ anything_ to you?!" he demanded.

A long, silent pause; the air felt harsh and painful. "It meant _everything_ to me," Draco whispered, voice raw with pain.

"Then…then _why_?" Harry asked, desperate to understand.

"Because…because as you said, it's not right! It doesn't matter in the woods; right and wrong don't matter and you don't have to worry about anything but the person you're with and the way you feel about each other. But…you can't capture that. You can't have that more than once. You…you just _can't_." There was a silence as both knew the truth of Draco's words. "This was our moment," Draco said, voice soft. "It was beautiful and shining and better than anything else I will ever, _ever_ experience…but it's over. Just…just leave it. Just be glad we had it. Be glad we had the moment. And never forget about it…never forget about tonight, or what happened. Never forget about-" but he choked, eyes on the grass beneath his feet. When he looked back up at Harry, his gray eyes were filled with tears. "Never forget about _me_."

Sorrow filled Harry's heart. "I could never forget about you, Draco," he whispered. "_Never_." And he pulled Draco close, holding him for all he was worth, holding him tight as he could, as though he would never let go. Pulling back, Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes and then kissed Harry for all he was worth. Knowing it to be the last kiss they would ever share, he tried with all his might to put every bit of emotion into that kiss, everything he ever felt for Harry, every bit of love within his heart, he tried to put all of it into that one, special kiss. When they separated each of them had tears streaming down his cheeks. Not looking at Harry, Draco's hand fumbled, reaching for Harry's own. They entwined their fingers and held hands during the whole silent walk back to the school.

I must leave you.

_Will we find each other in the woods again?_

This was just a moment in the woods.

Our moment,

Shimmering and lovely and sad.

Leave the moment, just be glad

For the moment that we had.

Every moment is a moment of moment

When you're in the woods…

Harry reached his dormitory and crawled once again into bed, and many thousands of feet below, down in the dungeons, Draco shut the dormitory door. Harry flopped back against the sheets, arms up over his head, hands on the soft pillow; Draco leaned against the closed door, head tilted back, wide eyes staring at the ceiling. Each boy thought on the occurrences of the night, each with mixed sorrow and joy, each different now than he had been when he left.

"What," each boy spoke aloud to his otherwise silent room, "was _that_?"

fin


End file.
